


附骨之疽

by Helluin_0216



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helluin_0216/pseuds/Helluin_0216
Summary: 因爱生恨（叹气





	附骨之疽

*神秘铁  
*单纯脑洞，bug是肯定的（捂脸  
*我也真的是铁亲妈

01

如同溺水的人挣脱水面的那一瞬间，右臂传来的烧灼感的的确确将他从无尽的混沌中拯救出来。尽管仍旧意识昏沉，托尼还是在察觉到有物体靠近的时候警觉地偏了偏头——于是他终于能够看清，落在他枕边的是一只戴了戒指的手。

那只手落了空，却好整以暇从容不迫地慢慢收了回去。托尼费力地驱使自己的眼球转动，他感觉自己好像一台荒废已久急需润滑的机器，因为年久失修，运行起来已经颇为困难。

“史塔克先生，你终于醒了。”

一只巨大的、会说话的灯泡。

这荒诞的景象让他不由自主地露出一个笑容，尽管动作幅度太过细微而不可察。于是那只灯泡凑到了眼前，托尼似乎能感受到端详的视线穿过那团萦绕的白雾，无形地描摹着自己的脸。

冰冷的空气贯穿肺腑，疼痛，却是活着的佐证。托尼望着那只大灯泡，他是这布满了精密仪器的房间内除自己以外的唯一活物，行头神秘且不可捉摸，然而并不能妨碍托尼史塔克提出疑问：“劳驾——”他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“能不能告诉我，现在是什么情况？”

02

据大灯泡——他自称神秘客——所说，他来自多元宇宙的833地球，与托尼所在的616宇宙同样遭受了Thanos的迫害。经过多方打探，833宇宙所剩无几的精英小队成员得知Thanos的动向，派遣神秘客乘坐时空穿梭机来到616宇宙以备必要时共享他们的科技，联手消灭宇宙大患。

至于为什么托尼醒来却在这儿，孤独一人，浑身插满管子——“感谢上帝吧，史塔克先生。”神秘客点点头，于是那只大灯泡也随之上下晃动，“我们星球恰好具有纳米纤维医疗技术，能够缝补和再造极为微小的细胞。”

于是他得知Thanos已被消灭，归来的逝者也逐渐适应现下的生活。时间会抚平哀痛，也将治愈托尼身上由无限手套制造的创伤。

会造访这间“病房”的人只有神秘客。他似乎身兼数职，既是托尼的主治医师也是陪伴他的亲密友人。由于技术机密，神秘客拒绝了所有人对托尼的探视，仅仅让他从“病房”一扇小窗户中隐约窥见来访旧友的面容。

密闭空间内时间的流逝仿佛会变得格外缓慢而长久。伴随多年的反应堆仍像第二个心脏一样静静躺在他的胸前，犹如一团冰蓝色的火焰静谧地燃烧着，驱散那些经由透明胶管中流动的液体而带来的凉意。

于是托尼对时间的掌控也变得迟钝起来。他仅能从神秘客口中获知外界的情况，对方温热的手指握住他苍白的手腕，巨大的玻璃头罩靠近他因为失水而干裂的嘴唇。

这位来自神秘宇宙的朋友，照料病人娴熟而又体贴。他会用沾着温水的棉签润湿托尼的嘴唇，尽管来回逡巡的动作和按压的力度暧昧又略显缠绵。

然而对方如此体贴入微，托尼却说不出拒绝的刻薄话了——他花花公子爱开玩笑游刃有余的派头完全施展不出来，遇上比美国队长还要认真的人难得可贵的关怀便瞬间偃旗息鼓落荒而逃。

神秘客每天都会告知托尼治疗的进度。他并不是没有怀疑过一切都是骗局，浑身的疼痛并没有随着伤痕痊愈而减轻反而越来越严重，然而连这个疑问神秘客也有滴水不漏的解释，纳米治疗虽然依靠托尼身下卵状的仪器，细胞再生却需要消耗他自身的能量，从而造成每时每刻折磨托尼的灼痛。直到恢复完全，烧灼感才会因为疗养而消失。

但是——神秘客把打印下来的身体监测数据拿给他看：“托尼，你可能再也做不了钢铁侠了。”

他凝视着巨大玻璃罩上反光的数字。

或许这是对一个犯人实施死刑的宣判，他早知有这一天到来，于是心平气和毫无挣扎地接受了，甚至有些期待它真正来临的那一天。

03

神秘客依照他的请求，将蜘蛛侠带来。

那孩子——他依旧隔着厚厚的窗玻璃，纹丝不动地躺在卵状治疗仪中，目光却将彼得帕克的形容仔仔细细地看了一遍。

“请转告他，”托尼说，“告诉哈皮，我办公室桌子右面第二个抽屉里的眼镜属于下一个托尼史塔克了。”

04

轰然巨响，托尼从沉睡中惊醒，下意识地望向声源。那扇永远紧闭的门终于被彻底打开，神秘客——或者说，昆汀贝克终于摘下他故弄玄虚的玻璃头罩，狼狈不堪怒气冲冲地闯了进来。

“你早就知道——”他再也装不出体贴温柔的假象，困兽般气急败坏地来回兜圈，“你早就知道真相了，对不对？”

托尼讥诮地瞅着他，而那轻蔑的神色犹如火上浇油，惹得昆汀贝克愈发震怒。

“伟大的、无所不能的钢铁侠！”他一字一句地说，似乎要将所有的恨意都咬在齿间，化为淬满剧毒的利刃全部扎在托尼身上，“天才的、富可敌国的托尼史塔克！看着别人自作聪明，你一定很有成就感吧？”

“这倒不是，贝克。起初你的确骗过我了。”眼前的人状似恶鬼，托尼怜悯地说，“二元扩张倒退框架，使用过它的人的确会多考虑一种可能，而且——”他停顿一会儿，揭晓最终的谜底，“你忘记变声了。”

刚得知自己侥幸逃过一劫时，他的确被喜悦冲昏了头脑。能在无限原石的毁灭力量中幸存甚至痊愈，哪怕有万分之一的可能他也愿意相信——或许在这种欺骗中消亡也未尝不是一种圆满的结局。

身体的使用权早就回归到托尼手中。幻象再过真实，触感却骗不了人。尽管表面已经结痂，他的手指触及到的依然是狰狞的伤口。

他也的确想搞清楚昆汀贝克在打什么主意——这个遭到托尼解雇的前职员时至今日也精神状况不太稳定，托尼只好按兵不动，陪着他把这场戏继续演下去。

原来是Edith——他早就嘱托哈皮或尼克弗瑞将这幅眼镜送给彼得帕克，贸然有人提起这件事，哈皮只会怀疑来者的身份，并且猜到托尼并没有死。

耳边隐隐约约传来引擎的轰鸣，托尼撑起身来，想要拔下那些插在他身上的管子却捞了个空——原来这些也是虚拟的幻象。

“是哈皮追来了吧？”托尼说，“在你身上安装微型定位器似乎也轻而易举。”

然而，听到这句话，昆汀却从癫狂中平静了。托尼警惕地看着他，那张俊美的脸上布满阴郁的乌云，而他再次望过来的时候，眼神竟然如同一条毒蛇，缠绵悱恻又诡异至极。

“托尼、托尼——”他低声重复，犹如对着最亲密的爱人耳语，“你还是这么聪明，我又怎么舍得放开你呢？”

05

饶是托尼泰山崩于前而色不变，也实在无从揣摩眼下到底是什么情况。昆汀贝克翻出旁边的针管，给他注射了一点镇定剂，然后轻手轻脚地抱起了他，走进墙边旋开的秘密甬道里。

光线在他们身后一点点地消失。

“就算挟持我做人质，你也该知道自己难以逃脱尼克弗瑞的追捕吧？”托尼强打精神问道。镇定剂的效用来得很快，尽管昆汀贝克使用的剂量并不多，他的身体却不能承受如此强劲的药效。

昆汀默不作声地向前走去。尽头渐渐透出光亮来，托尼的视线已经开始模糊了，只能影影绰绰地看见这大概是一间地下室，只简单地摆了一张床、一个柜子和零零散散的桌椅。

他被昆汀放在床上。之前的伤口虽然并没有愈合，但也不再流血。男人将他像洋娃娃一样仔仔细细认认真真地摆放好，端详着托尼这副任人宰割的样子然后俯身凑近。

预期的窒息感并没有到来。那两只手放在托尼的领口处，仅仅停顿片刻便毫不迟疑地解开第一颗纽扣。

这是什么行为的前兆，托尼再清楚不过。他四肢僵硬，只能微微转动头颅和眼珠，恶狠狠地瞪着始作俑者的脸。

“你会爱上它的。”一个亲吻落在托尼嘴角，昆汀意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“至少在他们找来前，我会让你再也想不起其他事情。”

他从来没有体验过这样粗暴的、强制的性事。昆汀像剥开一颗莲子一样剥下托尼的病号服，露出里面诱人的果实来。漫长的“治疗”过程已经使托尼的身体习惯昆汀手指的抚摸，只不过它们换了一种方式在托尼的肌肤上游走，而润湿他嘴唇的则变成了昆汀的气息。

“托尼。”湿热的吐息抵着他的耳廓，密密麻麻的瘙痒从他敏感的耳朵逐渐蔓延开，“你不该甩开我的。”

昆汀贝克至今能记得自己刚刚加入史塔克工业时的憧憬与期待——高高在上的掌舵者幽默风趣机智过人，从不吝啬自己每一个鼓励的拥抱——他甚至能闻到对方身上飘过来的淡淡的古龙水味。

不知道什么时候，隐秘的崇拜渐渐就变了质。他开始期望更多的肯定和嘉奖，不同于对待其他平庸之辈，托尼史塔克的宏图伟业其中一部分必定由他昆汀贝克铸造。

但是——他想到那个愚蠢的、轻率的男孩，比不上他一丝一毫，却轻而易举地受到托尼的青睐。

药效封住了托尼的动作，却并没有摒弃他的感官。对方的手指灵活地玩弄揉捏着他的前胸，又好像不满于他的无动于衷，恨恨地在他肩上咬了一口。

快感太过强烈，托尼咬住了嘴唇。他看不见昆汀的动作，然而能感受到一只手慢慢移到他的胸口，顺着皮肤肌理向下，最终停留在他的身后。

他被昆汀抱着翻过身去。柔软的枕头紧贴着他的侧脸，而床单则填满了他身下每一处空隙——昆汀跪在床上，利用他的腿将托尼牢牢地钉住，仿佛下一秒身下的人就要逃脱似的——

然后一根手指不容辩驳地、强硬地塞进托尼柔软的穴口。昆汀娴熟地在柔软的内壁中寻找托尼的敏感点，他徐徐塞进第二根、第三根手指，中指的指尖抵住托尼的前列腺，欣赏对方因为情动而变得通红的耳朵。

在某种程度上，这无疑是最明显的反应。

不知不觉中，他的阴茎已经狰狞地、蓄势待发地分开股缝，抵住湿漉漉的穴口。

嫉妒浇熄了他的理智，可他却依旧能清楚地问：“复仇者联盟那些人——”他摆弄着阴茎，用前端描绘后穴的形状，“有没有操过你这里？”

“那个美国队长、雷神、鹰眼、还有那个小男孩——”他一边在齿缝逼出这些名字，一边掐紧托尼的腰用力迎向自己，“你是不是也用这里让那个蜘蛛侠还是什么甘心听你摆布？”

怪物在柔软的内壁横冲直撞，狂乱且毫无章法。粗糙的床单磨痛了托尼的乳头，然而身体却诚实地、下意识地起了反应。

昆汀自然注意到这一点。他嗤笑一声停下动作，将托尼从床上抱起，摆成面对面的姿势。阴茎在后穴摩擦了一圈，托尼仿佛难以忍受这样难耐的折磨似的闭上了眼睛。

那个嘲讽的声音拉长了声调说：“原来高不可攀的托尼史塔克，实际上已经被人操得光用后面就能勃起。”

新一轮的抽插更为激烈。他的屁股和穴口不停地、恍若主动迎合地撞上了昆汀的性器，饥渴难耐地将它吞入更深的地方。托尼感觉自己就像一艘在狂风暴雨中颠簸的小船，昆汀则掌控他的一切。

分不清是他还是昆汀的体液在两人交合的地方汇聚，黏腻的液体顺着大腿滴下，濡湿一小块床单。

昆汀强硬地捧着托尼的脸。

“看着我。”

棕色的眼睛犹如藏匿已久的珍宝，它们在眼睑下出现的那一刻昆汀甚至屏住了呼吸。

可它们并没有垂怜眼前这位跋山涉水的旅人。

他把托尼拉近，吻去对方通红眼角坠着的一滴泪。

“不许忘记我。”

所有扭曲的、深刻的感情，都已经通过最为原始和简单的方式传达出去。


End file.
